Você me acompanha?
by Deusa Tsukihime
Summary: Dia de festa na Academia Ninja, disputa de pares...um casal surpreende a todos.


"**Você me acompanha?"**

Estava um alvoroço e tanto na Vila da Folha, a Academia ia dar uma festa para comemorar a formatura dos novos Genins. Foram convidados todos os ex-formandos também.

- Quem diria ne? Em pensar que a última festa foi para a gente. - Fala Tenten.

- Pois é, agora somos Chounins, parece que foi ontem ne? - Responde Ino.

- A festa esse ano também será muito bonita, como foi a nossa. - Fala Hinata com seu tom de voz baixo e tímido.

– Ai! Eu vou dar um jeito de pegar o meu amado Sasuke-kun! Ele tem que ser meu acompanhante! - Fala Ino empolgada.

- Nem sei quem vai me convidar! - Fala Tenten passando a mão na nuca. - Há, há, há, há!

-... - Hinata apenas observava as colegas conversarem.

– E você Hinata, já tem par? - Pergunta Ino animada.

– Não no momento, mas acho que ninguém vai me chamar... - Fala ela sem graça.

– Que isso, vão sim! Ah...onde eu estava mesmo? - Fala Ino olhando em direção ao espelho do banheiro, para arrumar seu cabelo.

- Falando do Sasuke, como de costume. - Ri Tenten.

– É mesmo, a Sakura não vai ganhar de mim! Já foi sorte demais, ela ser do grupo dele! - Ino dá um soco na pia, assustando Hinata e Tenten.

- Calma Ino...assim você destrói o banheiro todo. - Depois de um tempo, elas saem do banheiro e são abordadas por um menino.

- E ai meninas! - Fala Naruto com seu sorriso maroto de sempre.

– Naruto! Seu _baka_...não me assuste dessa maneira! - Fala Ino nervosa.

- "Naruto-_san_..." - Hinata cora levemente ao ver Naruto e Tenten percebe.

– Alguma de vocês viu a Sakura-_chan_? - Pergunta Naruto.

- Oh! Eu também estou procurando ela... - Rock Lee chega de repente.

- O que você quer com ela? - Fala Naruto pegando na gola da camisa de Lee.

- Suponho que o mesmo que você! - Lee pega Naruto pela gola da camisa também.

- Eu não a vi hoje, já tentaram procurar na casa dela? - Fala Ino sem paciência.

- É mesmo! Arigatou Ino! - Naruto sai correndo.

- Me espere Naruto, eu vou falar com ela também! - Lee sai correndo atrás de Naruto.

- Aff...dois bakas correndo atrás de uma outra baka. - Fala Ino colocando a mão na testa.

- O que quer fazer agora, Ino? - Pergunta Tenten.

- Vamos tentar achar o Sasuke-_kun_, daí o convido para a festa! - As três seguem seu caminho.

Sakura estava andando pelo parque, pensativa.

- "Como será, que convido o Sasuke-_kun_ para a festa?"

Ela se senta num dos bancos da braça e apoia os cotovelos na perna, para apoiar a cabeça com as mãos.

- "Ele nunca irá comigo, isso é certeza..."

De repente, ela vê Sasuke e cora levemente.

- Ah, boa tarde, Sasuke-_kun_. - Diz Sakura com um bonito sorriso.

- Tarde.. - Responde Sasuke com seu jeito frio de sempre.

- Ah...você vai ao baile da academia? - Pergunta Sakura um pouco sem graça.

- Sim. - Responde Sasuke.

- E...já tem par?

- Não. - Fala Sasuke frio e segue seu caminho.

- Eu gostaria de saber ser... - No momento em que Sakura iria o convidar, ele havia desaparecido. - Sasuke-_kun_...

- O que foi? - Ele para de andar e continua de costas para ela.

- Ah...você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo? - Pergunta Sakura com o rosto vermelho.

- Não. - Sasuke continua a caminhar, deixando Sakura para trás, com uma face muito triste.

- Sasuke-_kun_...

- Sakura-_chan_! - Naruto e Lee chegam em seguida, parando em frente à ela. - Quer ir ao baile comigo?

- Ah! - Ela acorda de seus pensamentos e fica surpresa ao ver os dois. - Ah, não sei...eu... - Ela fica olhando Naruto por um momento.

- "Nossa, Naruto-_kun_...você é tão lindo. - Ela pensa. - "Quê? O que foi isso que eu pensei...

Ela balança a cabeça e Naruto e Lee se viram para ir embora.

- Quem sabe na próxima... - Os dois saem tristes.

- Não! Esperem...não foi isso... - Ela tenta chama-los, mas não a ouvem.

- Droga, não era para ter sido assim...e por que pensei aquilo do Naruto-_kun_? - Fala Sakura socando o banco onde estava sentada.

– Sakura-_chan_? O que faz aqui sozinha? - Pergunta Kakashi-_sensei_ que havia acabado de chegar.

– Kakashi-_sensei_! - Sakura se assusta, ele pode perceber que havia lágrimas nos olhos dela.

– Você está chorando? O que ouve? - Pergunta Kakashi-_sensei_ se sentando ao lado dela.

– Eu não tenho acompanhante para a festa, e se eu chamar o Sasuke-_kun_, ele não vai aceitar... - Fala Sakura olhando para baixo.

– Como pode ter certeza? Pense bem, você ainda pode ir com o Naruto, ele é meio chato as vezes, mas ele realmente gosta de você. Saberia te dar mais valor que o Sasuke, não acha? - Fala Kakashi, enquanto folheia seu mangá pervertido.

- Sim mas... - Sakura olha o céu por uns instantes. - Naruto-_kun_...eu comecei a ver que... - Ela fala calmamente e olha para Kakashi.

- Mas eu amo o Sasuke-_kun_, _sensei_! - Fala ela se levantando.

- Mas será que realmente amor? Sakura-_chan_... - Kakashi se levanta e fica de frente para a discípula. - Pense bem no que sente...tenho certeza que você vai ir com uma pessoa muito especial, na festa.

Sorri Kakashi, com seu jeito bobão e ao mesmo tempo sincero.

- Eu vou pensar Kakashi-_sensei_. - Ela sorri.- _Arigatou_!

Sakura segue seu caminho e deixa o _sensei_ para trás, lendo seu livrinho pervertido.

Sasuke estava no alto de uma árvore, pensando na vida.

– "Essa coisas de baile, não tem nada a ver comigo, e ainda assim, meninas chatas me convidam para ir..." - Pensa Sasuke, até que ouve uma voz o chamando.

- Sasuke-_kun_! Desça, tenho algo a lhe falar! - Era Ino, e Sasuke faz uma careta ao vê-la.

- O que você quer? - Ele pergunta sem sair do lugar onde estava.

- Eu quero te convidar para o baile. - Fala Ino com um olhar provocante.

- Não desejo ir ao baile, e com certeza não desejo ir com ninguém. - Fala Sasuke friamente.

- Eu não falaria assim, Sasuke-_kun_... - Ino se aproxima de Sasuke o prende na árvore, usando as mãos. - Posso te garantir muita diversão.

Ela sussurra no ouvido de Sasuke.

- ...

- Vou considerar como um sim, tá? - Ino fala dando um tapa nas costas de Sasuke.

- Mas não disse nada, sua oferecida. - Fala Sasuke frio novamente.

- Oferecida, mas você gosta... - Fala Ino sarcasticamente.

- Ah! - Sasuke desaparece de lá, deixando Ino rir sozinha.

– Tam Tam!

– NOSSA! QUE VESTIDO LINDO!

Ino estava com os cabelos soltos, e usava um vestido roxo super sexy.

- Quero ver o Sasuke-_kun_ não resistir.

- E...Ino-_san_? - Pergunta Hinata.

– Sim?

– Isso que você colocou, dentro do vestido, é meia? - Pergunta Hinata sem graça.

- Claro que não! Eu tenho o seio grande sim... – De repente, um coisa pula para fora do vestido de Ino.

– É uma meia! - Tenten e Hinata fala juntas.

- Shhh! Alguém vem vindo. - Diz Ino.

A porta do vestiário feminino é aberta brutalmente.

– Kakashi-_sensei_ é um bobo mesmo! – Sakura vê aquela aglomeração em Ino.

– Que bagunça é essa? - Pergunta.

– Sakura-_chan_! Eu queria mesmo falar com você, adivinhe quem vai comigo ao baile? - Fala Ino com ar de superior.

- Ah, deixa eu adivinhar...Shikamaru? - Fala Sakura sem emoção na voz.

- Não bobinha, Sasuke-_kun_... - Diz Ino com um sorriso maldoso na cara. - Sabia que desde o começo, você não tinha chance nenhuma...

- M-Mas...quando o chamei, ele negou e... - Sakura estava com os olhos arregalados e eles começam a ficar cheio de lágrimas.

- Gostou do meu vestido? - Ino dá um giro. - Sasuke-_kun_ e eu, seremos o casal mais lindo...

- ... - Sakura estava com a cabeça baixa, sua franja cobria seus olhos, ela olha para Ino que ria dela, furiosa, Sakura avança em cima da amiga.

- AH! - Sakura arrebenta uma das alças do vestido de Ino, e as meias caem no chão.

- Por que não usa laranjas, sua idiota! Assim pelo menos, o Sasuke-_kun_ vai ter algo bom para chupar!

- Sakura! Calma.. - Tenten tenta segura Sakura.

- Não Tenten, deixa essa louca perdedora ai... - Ino, Hinata e Tenten saem do vestiário, deixando Sakura sozinha, que começa a chorar.

- Droga...

– AH! - Naruto estava em seu casa, de frente para o espelho.

– O que foi, Naruto? - Pergunta Iruka-_sensei_.

– Ficou ótimo! Acho que a Sakura-_chan_, vai me achar um gato! - Naruto imagina a cena.

Sonhando

– Naruto-_kun_! Você fica tão lindo de _black-tie_, estou apaixonada! – Sakura cai nos braços de Naruto.

– Sakura-_chan_... - Os olhos de Naruto brilhavam.

Fim do Sonho

Naruto estava beijando o espelho.

– Esses jovens... - Suspira Iruka-_sensei_ sorrindo.

– Vai com alguém, _sensei_?

– Não...ah...veja bem...

- Você vai com a senhoria Hitori, ne? Eu vi você conversando com ela...aproveita, ela é viuva e tem um corpo! - Naruto dá uma risada safada.

– Ah...o que? - Iruka-_sensei_ dá um soco na cabeça de Naruto. - Seja respeitoso, Naruto-_kun_!

Naruto usa o sexy no jutsu, se tornando uma moça de vestido azul, cabelos longos negros, e olhos roxos.

– Iruka-_sensei_...você me levaria ao baile?

– NARUTO! - Iruka-_sensei_ sai correndo atrás de Naruto.

– Há, há, há, há, ha! Desculpa _sensei_, força do habito.

- "Perfeito, Sakura-_chan_ está chegando..." - Fala Rock Lee.

- "Sasuke-_kun_...por que..." - Sakura estava com os olhos um pouco inchados de tanto chorar, a ponta do nariz estava vermelha.

– Sakura-_chan_! - Lee pula na frente da menina ninja.

– AH! - Sakura leva um susto. - Lee-_san_, você me mata de susto...

– Oh! Estava chorando? Alguém te machucou? - Pergunta Lee balançando Sakura.

– Lee-_san_...Lee-_san_... - Sakura estava começando a ficar tonto. - NÃO ME BALANÇA!

Lee solta Sakura

- Desculpe-me, Sakura-_chan_!

- Ah...tudo bem... - Ela suspira.

- Mas, por que a senhorita chorava? - Pergunta Lee

- Ah...é sobre o baile...

- Aposto que Sasuke Uchiha, tem culpa no cartório. - Fala Lee sério.

- Sim... - Sakura põe a mão no rosto. - É ele mesmo...

- Sakura-_chan_! Não vale a pena derramar lágrimas, por uma pessoa que não as merece, que é o caso dele. - Fala Lee.

- Lee-_san_... - Sakura estava impressionada, era a primeira vez que Lee falava daquele jeito com ela.

- Você tem que pensar bem e olhar bem no fundo do seu coração, com quem realmente gostaria de ir na festa...não pode ser o Sasuke-_kun_, se não você não estaria do jeito que está!

- Quem eu realmente... - Sakura fecha os olhos por um momento, a brisa leve começa a levar os fios de cabelos rosados da ninja.

- Sakura-_chan_? - Chama Lee, até que Sakura abre os olhos e se levanta bruscamente.

- Não...isso não... - Ela sai correndo.

- Sakura-_chan_! Volte! - Lee se prepara para correr atrás dela. - Eu ainda nem tive chance de perguntar...

Uma mão pousa sobre o ombro de Lee.

- Lee, as vezes perguntas não devem ser feitas, para que respostas não sejam dadas. - Era Gai-_sensei_, falando uma de suas frases de banheiro, com o cabelo esvoaçando ao vento.

- Gai-_sensei_! - Lee também fica da mesma forma que o mestre.

Finalmente a noite havia chegado, trazendo um véu de estrelas consigo. A decoração do salão da Academia estava fantástica, as cores escolhidas foram prata e um dourado bem delicado, estava também, com um excelente _buffet_ e uma música muito dançante, até o Sandaime estava dançando animado:

– Essa festa está ótima, os organizadores estão de parabéns. - Fala o velho Hokage.

– Melhor se controlar, Hokage-_sama_. - Alerta Kakashi.

– Ah...oi gente! - Iruka chega acompanhado por uma linda moça.

– WOW! Que linda moça te acompanha? - Exclama o Hokage, parecia um pouco "tonto".

- Está aqui é a senhora Hitori Nanase. - Fala Iruka um pouco envergonhado.

- Muito prazer, Hokage-_sama_. - A moça cumprimenta com uma reverência.

– E a sua companhia, Kakashi? - Pergunta o Hokage.

– Bom, eu pretendo encontra-la, mais quanto isso... – Ele pega so _Icha-icha_ e começa a ler.

Os alunos estavam bem elegantes: Ino estava fazendo sucesso; seu vestido era muito bonito, e seu cabelo e maquiagem estavam bastante chamativos, mais ainda não havia encontrado Sasuke.

- Estranho, era para chegarmos juntos, por que será que ele não chegou?

- ..."Naruto-_kun_..." – Hinata estava vestida com um vestido amarelo-bebê, bem comportado, diferente de Ino, que estava com uma abertura lateral gigantesca na perna.

- Ah... - Lee estava com a cara emburrada.

– Viu, eu disse que a moça do salão, daria um jeito nas nossas sobrancelhas. - Diz Gai-_sensei_(ambos haviam feito elas).

– Lee! Sua sobrancelha...ficou normal! - Ri Ino

– Ficou mais estúpido.

- Para Neji... - Fala Tenten sorrindo - Eu achei bem legal.

– E AI GENTE! - Naruto cumprimenta amigavelmente, estava muito elegante de _black-tie_, o que deixa todos impressionados.

Hinata fica bastante vermelha quando vê Naruto.

– Lee! O que ouve com suas sobrancelhas? - Pergunta Naruto.

– Os jovens estão juntos e eu, o sábio irei embora... - Gai faz uma pose antes de se enfiar na conversa de Kurenai e Asuma.

- Eu e meu mestre acertamos nossas sobrancelhas, espero que assim a Sakura-_chan_ me note! - Fala Lee animado.

– Sakura-_chan_...onde será que ela está? - Pergunta Naruto olhando o salão.

- Sakura-_chan_? Ela está lá fora... - De repente Kiba chega com Akamaru e Shino.

- Lá fora? Eu irei lá chamar ela então. - Naruto já estava indo embora, quando alguém o chama:

– Ah...eh...Naruto-_kun_...

- O que foi, Hinata-_chan_? - Pergunta Naruto com um sorriso.

- Bem...eh...você, ficou muito bonito de black-tie. - Hinata fala timidamente olhando para o chão.

- VALEU HINATA-_CHAN_! Você também, ficou muito bonita!

- Ah...Naruto-_kun_...eu...

- Eu vou buscar a Sakura-_chan_, já volto! - Naruto sai correndo pelo salão.

– Com certeza, ela deve estar lá fora chorando, pobre Sakura! – Ino diz em tom sarcástico. – Bom, vou procurar o Sasuke-_kun_, afinal, ele é meu par!

Sakura estava usando um lindo vestido tomara-que-caia da cor azul-claro; tinha nos cabelos um arco prateado, fazendo par com os brincos e o bonito colar de _strass_; segura uma pequena bolsa branca e os sapatos eram da cor do vestido.

– Eu não posso entrar... - Ela sussura de cabeça baixa, estava sentada no balanço do pátio, suas lágrimas escorriam lentamente, alcançando a curva do queixo. – Não suportaria vê-lo com ela...

Um sombra se aproxima de Sakura, e toca seu ombro levemente.

- Sakura-_chan_?

Sakura leva um susto e pula do balanço, ficando em posição de luta.

- Calma, calma, é o Naruto! - Ele se afasta surpreso.

- Ah...me desculpe Naruto... - Ela se senta no balanço novamente. - Por que não está na festa?

- Bom, o Kiba havia falado que você estava sozinha aqui, resolvi verificar se estava tudo bem, mais pelas suas lágrimas...

- Por favor...Naruto-_kun_... - Sakura fecha os olhos.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... - Naruto respira fundo. - Sasuke, ne?

Ao ouvir esse nome, Sakura começa a chorar mais pega com força no braço de Naruto.

- Sakura-_chan_... - Naruto levanta Sakura do balanço e a fita bem no fundo dos olhos. - Você não pode deixar que isso te faça ficar assim.

- Desculpe-me Naruto, pode ir para a festa, estou tomando seu tempo...

- Deixe de besteira Sakura-_chan_, você sabe que nunca é incomodo para mim, ficar com você. - Naruto fica um pouco sem graça.

- Naruto-_kun_... - Sakura põe a mão delicadamente no rosto de Naruto. - Você realmente gosta de mim, não é?

- Ah.. - Naruto vira o rosto por um momento. - Sim, Sakura-_chan_...eu gostaria muito de poder estar no lugar do Sasuke, sabe? Eu gosto muito de você, e sei que não tenho muitas qualidades como o Sasuke mas, eu ia te fazer muito feliz...

Sakura olha por um tempo as feições de Naruto e depois o abraça subitamente.

- Por favor, ensine-me a esquecer o Sasuke, Naruto-_kun_... - Ela sussurra no ouvido de Naruto que retribui o abraço.

- Sakura-_chan_...

Sasuke estava caminhando para o ginásio, quando vê a cena. Ele se esconde atrás de uma árvore.

- "Sakura..." - Ele pensa, olhando um pouco assustado para o que via.

- Você me acompanha, Sakura-_chan_? - Naruto estende o braço para ela.

- Claro! - Ela pega o braço de Naruto e dá um leve beijo nos lábios de Naruto. - Meu querido Naruto...

- Ah, Sakura-_chan_! - Naruto fica extremamente envergonhado. - Vamos antes que a festa acabe!

- "Acho que cheguei tarde.." - Sasuke que ainda estava atrás da árvore, mais sai rapidamente, dirigindo-se ao ginásio, sem que Naruto e Sakura o percebam. Não demora muito para que Naruto e Sakura também se dirijam ao ginásio.

- "Vou tentar ser feliz agora..." - Sakura pensa enquanto olha sorrindo para Naruto.

Enquanto isso, a festa continuava animada e sem problemas...

– _SEXY NO JUTSU_! - Konohamaru grita, transformando-se em uma linda moça. - Hokage-_sama_...

O pobre Sandaime sangra pelo nariz e desmaia.

- KONOHAMARU! - Iruka sai correndo atrás do neto do 3°, enquanto os outros ajudam o Hokage a se levantar.

- Então foi isso? É...não ficou tão mal assim. - Kakashi comenta da sobrancelha de Gai.

- Viu Kakashi, você não é o único bonito por aqui!

- Você nunca foi bonito Gai. - Comenta Asuma, deixando Gai irritado.

- Sua chaminé ambulante... - Gai sai pisando forte.

- _Baka_... - Asuma suspira enquanto traga seu cigarro.

- Muito feio, Konohamaru! - Iruka trás Konohamaru pelo braço.

- Cadê o _nii-chan_? Iruka-_sensei_!

- Eu não sei, faz tempo que não o vejo. - Comenta Iruka soltando o neto do Hokage. - Ei, Ino-_chan_, onde está o Naruto?

- Não sei! - Ino estava com a cara emburrada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Ino? - Pergunta Iruka preocupado.

- Ah, ela apenas não encontrou o Sasuke, Iruka-_sensei_. - Shikamaru responde sem rodeios, recebendo um olhar mal de Ino.

- Ele é um mentiroso, disse que ia ser meu par na festa!

- Ele foi é esperto... - Ri Shikamaru que começa a receber tapas de Ino. - Ei, ei...

- Por favor parem, não podem brigar entre si, são do mesmo time. - Todos olham para o lado e vêem Hinata com o rosto abaixado.

- Ah, agora deixa...eu fico sozinha mesmo! - Rosna Ino.

Depois de um tempo, o Hokage sobe no palco que havia sido construído no ginásio e começa a falar:

– Boa noite, alunos, professores e convidados, vamos começar a entrega dos prêmios da Academia Ninja, um singela homenagem a todos os formandos desse ano.

Os aplausos eram muitos, todos estavam animado para saber o que ganhariam.

- Com certeza irei ganhar o de "Mais forte". - Diz Lee

- Só se for o de "Mais Feio". - Neji replica.

- Meninos! - Tenten tenta conter os dois. No palco, atrás do Hokage, se encontrava todos os Jounin.

– Agora, chamo o Jounin Kakashi Hatake, para entregar o diploma para os três alunos destaques, em relação a missões!

Mais aplausos são ouvidos e alguns suspiros também, Kakashi fica um pouco sem graça mais começa a falar:

– Eh...vejam bem...eh...sendo o líder do grupo 7°, devo dizer que os meus três alunos, me deixaram orgulhoso pois desenvolveram muito desde que nos conhecemos. Todos os três, tem talentos formidáveis.

- Ah, que puxa saco! - Fala Chouji

- Fica queito! - Ino olha feio para ele. - Claro que tem que puxar saco, é o time dele seu burro.

– Agora, entrego o prêmio de destaque para Uchiha Sasuke.

Os aplausos foram diminuídos pelos gritos das fãs de Sasuke.

- Humm...ele não vai aparecer mesmo. - Suspira Ino, até que a porta do ginásio é aberta e Sasuke entra por ela, com um rosto não muito contente, apesar de Ter ganhando um prêmio. Ele passa direto por Ino e sobe no palco, pegando o diploma das mãos de Kakashi.

- Eu agradeço. - Com essas simples palavras, Sasuke já arranca suspiros de suas fãs, ele sai do palco e fica perto de Neji e Lee.

- Parabéns, Sasuke-_kun_! - Cumprimenta Lee.

- Obrigado... - Sasuke responde do seu jeito típico.

– Bom, agora tenho a honra de entregar o prêmio de melhor aperfeiçoamento de técnicas para Uzumaki Naruto.

Poucos aplausos são ouvidos, as lembranças de Kyuubi ainda eram bastante vivas.

– Cadê ele? Bem, deixa para lá, entrego com muita felicidade, o prêmio de melhor controle de Genjutsu para Haruno Sakura.

As pessoas aplaudem e Lee era o único que gritava estericamente.

– LINDA!

Neji, Sasuke e os demais olham assustados para Lee.

- Mas, aonde estão Sakura e Naruto? - Pergunta o Hokage.

- Estamos aqui! Desculpem a demora!

A porta do ginásio abre, revelando duas figuras de braços dados.

- Haruno Sakura se apresentando.

- Uzumaki Naruto se apresentando.

Todos ficam realmente surpresos com aquela cena.

- Sakura-_chan_ e Naruto-_kun_? - Lee estava furioso.

- "Naruto-_kun_..." - Hinata abaixa a cabeça.

- ... - Sasuke olha de soslaio.

- Olha, isso não é uma coisa que se vê todos os dias. - Comenta Shino.

– Bom, venham pegar seus diplomas aqui. - Fala Kakashi.

Os dois caminham o tempo todo de braços dados, quando sobem no palco recebem os cumprimentos de todos, Kakashi dá um abraço em Sakura e um tapa em Naruto.

- Ei! - Naruto reclama.

- Kakashi-_sansei_! _Arigatou_...

Depois, todos os demais prêmios foram distribuídos e logo começou a tocar uma música lenta, e muitos foram dançar, acompanhados ou não. Mais o casal que mais chamava atenção era Sakura e Naruto que dançam muito bem, e Sakura estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Naruto, com isso deixando todos mais surpresos. Muitos cochichos rolavam pelo ginásio, decorrente daquilo.

- Quem diria, os bobões ficaram juntos... - Comenta Ino de braços dados com Sasuke, que a todo momento se soltava dela.

- É, as coisas são estranhas... - Comenta Shikamaru.

Lee estava inconsolável, Tenten e Chouji tentavam animá-lo.

- Lee, fica de bem... - Fala Tenten.

- Nunca...eu perdi a flor de cerejeira mais bela que existe! - Gai apoia a mão no ombro de Lee.

- As flores se multiplicam, assim como os peixes no verão...pense nisso, Lee. - Gai dá um sorriso e faz sinal de positivo.

- Que frase de banheiro... - Comenta Shino.

- Eu sei, eu sei...muito boa ne? - Gai ri orgulhoso.

- Tanto faz.. - Shino vai embora para um canto qualquer.

E assim, segue a festa na Vila da Folha. A partir daquele dia, tudo ia mudar para Naruto e Sakura, que finalmente havia encontrado algo para ser feliz.

**Glossário**

_chan_ - diminutivo carinhoso usa para garotas.

_kun_ - diminutivo carinhoso usado para garotos.  
_arigatou_ - obrigado(a)  
_sama_ - forma de tratamento para pessoas importantes ou de cargos importantes  
_san_ - forma de tratamento para com uma pessoa: senhora, senhor, senhorita...  
_baka_ - idiota, boba.

**N/A:** Mais um NaruxSaku terminado e com gosto!


End file.
